The Organization
by gamerandartist35
Summary: There are certain groups in Remnant that are known to the public. The Academies, The Atlas Government, The White Fang, Mistral's black market and crime underworld. All of these groups are basic knowledge to know in the world of Remnant, but there are more groups hidden. One specifically called The Organization. (A revamp of Jaune Arc the Wicked)
1. Chapter 1

**The Organization**

* * *

 **There are certain groups in Remnant that are known to the public. The Academies, The Atlas Government, The White Fang, Mistral's black market and crime underworld. All of these groups are basic knowledge to know in the world of Remnant, but there are more groups hidden. One specifically called The Organization.**

* * *

The Organization is a group which it's soul purpose is to protect the world of Remnant through any means necessary. Either through sacrificing or murder, in the end, you get paid well this is not your average mercenary work. They handle things professionally, leaving no trace of them even existing.

They handle the most dangerous jobs that cannot be for the faint of heart, cannot be for Huntsmen to do. Only they will solve the problem quickly and stealthy as possible without failure.

If one would fail in a mission for the greater good of Remnant, they must erase their ties with The Organization and go rogue.

"That is what we are, child." said in a woman's voice.

"And…w-hy am…I here." Said a young teenage boy's voice.

"Your purpose of being here is to be our weapon, be The Organization's ace in the hole." She explained.

"But I'm…just a w-w-weak Hunt-" he was interrupted by the woman.

"Shh, you're not a Huntsman anymore. Your one of us now and as for you being weak. We will fix that, we will train you, but you must rest for now. We must make preparation for you to become one of us." Said the woman as the young teenage boy refuse and tries to get free.

"No..I will not..be someone's..mindless..weapon." The boy tried to escape, but the woman just laughs of his naivety.

"Haha foolish child, we're not going to turn you into a mindless weapon. You'll just be a weapon with your mind intact you will just be our ace in the hole. How will you form bonds in The Organization if you're just a mindless cold blooded weapon, that is not good for your health." The woman explained.

"But…you kidnapped me-"

"For the greater good of Remnant…" the woman smiles "…Now rest child, you will be a protector of Remnant in time." The woman pierces a needle, filled with sleep paralysis, in the boy's neck to knock him out.

"Now take him to the lab and prepare the training grounds. We have a lot of work to do." The woman walks along the doctors that are taking the boy away.

* * *

 **Two years later**

Ozpin and Glynda stare out the window to see military ships coming their way. Glynda gives an annoying noise.

"James certainly likes to bring his work where ever he travels" Glynda sarcastically said.

"Well, running an academy and military makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eyesore" Ozpin heard as turns around and prepare to meet his dear old friend.

The elevator opens and out came General James Ironwood "Ah, Ozpin!" said the general who is happy to see his colleague.

Ozpin stands up straight, feet together "Good morning General."

He chuckles "Please drop the formalities. It had been too long." he sees Glynda walking up to them.

"Oh James..."She turns to Ozpin "... I'll be outside". She then leaves, leaving the two alone.

"Well, she has not changed a bit." He looks at Ozpin with a grin.

"So..." Ozpin turns around and walks to his table "...what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" he asks as he picks a teapot, pours it on two mugs and hands it over to James.

James grabs the mug and reach in for a small canteen of some sort, probably sugar, and pours some cup on the coffee. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year and besides with you hosting. I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to...catch up."

Ozpin sits down and sips on his mug, going along with the conversation. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends..." he says in a fake happy tone to keep the conversation going. "...However, a large fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

James frowns, "well concern is what brought them here."

"I truly understand traveling between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Said Ozpin, trying his best to stay on the subject.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought a large army." Said James, having enough of this talk.

Ozpin takes a sip and sets down his mug with him sighing at the end."We are in a time of peace. Show a power like this it might give off the wrong impression." Said Ozpin who is looking at James with a calm state.

"But if what Qrow said is true-" he is cut off by Ozpin.

"But if what Qrow said is true, we will handle it tactfully."

"No Oz, I'm not talking about THEM. I'm talking about the second group Qrow found." He spoke with fear.

Ozpin just sighs, in all seriousness, he must find a way to help this man to relax. "Even if they are evil, we still need to be tactful. Plan out our next move. If we wait, then maybe they will show us their true intentions." Ozpin speaks like a true calm (naive) leader.

"I'm just being cautious," James says with a glare.

"As AM I. Which is why it is OUR soul duty to continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can," Ozpin said with a glare in his eyes.

"Believe me, I am..." James turns to leave, but not before leaving with parting words to Ozpin "...Ask yourself this, do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He turns to the elevator to leave.

"Will yours can?" James turns around to argue but saw Ozpin giving him a grin and a raised brow.

"Hah, still the same old Ozpin." He turns to the elevator, leaving Ozpin to his thoughts.

Ozpin thinks hard, planning every action, predictions, everything he could think of that has means something to win this war. He needs to be careful.

His feels there is amiss in the air, something that will end this peace. SHE hasn't made a move for a long time that he began to wonder if she gave up.

Ozpin stands up and walks to the window to see the beauty of his Academy. 'No, she hadn't given up yet, she was not the type of person to give up. She will do anything to end this peace and destroy Remnant.'

He watches the students happily play in the fields until he hears a sound at his table. It is a message from Qrow. The message says.

'Dear old friend Ozzie. I'm at Atlas right now finding that one student that you care about. You maybe wondering why I'm at Atlas. Well, somehow this student Jaune Arc you mention me to find (thank you for giving a picture by the way) is connected with that mysterious group I told you about. Just want to let you know.'

Ozpin ponders on this new information he received from Qrow. Jaune somehow connected with that mysterious group? That's a start. Instead of thinking about it further, he messages Qrow.

'Thank you Qrow, now come back to Vale for the Vytal Festival. I'll send someone to retrieve him.' And send.

 _'If Jaune somehow is connected with that group, then maybe he will be the key to finding out who they are.'_ and send.

He pushes a button on the table to call Glynda. "Headmaster?"

"Glynda, can you please send in team RWBY and NPR to my office please."

She nods."Right away."

Ozpin smiles, reaching for his cup to drink coffee from until it suddenly cracks. Which made him stare at it. He touches the button again calling Glynda.

"Glynda, can you also come to my office with a brand new cup. Mine seem to be crack." He said as she didn't respond immediately.

"I will Headmaster Ozpin."

"Thank you." With that, Ozpin stands up and walks over to the window again. Waiting for team RWBY, NPR...and his brand new cup.

* * *

Woo man, sorry it took so long Momijifan Low-Ki. I needed motivation and some more PLOT to John Wick two. I bet they will finish it at three. I really hope they don't milk it like the other movies these days, Hollywood needs to stop milking good movies. They are already rich enough.

Anyway, I hope you like it and thank god I found this free Grammarly program which anyone could use so if you have any problems like grammar and stuff, just go to Grammarly. It's free and fast to help you.

I'm not sponsored or anything, I just need to spread the word of our Savior Jesus Christ (Hah, Humor). Anyway, in all seriousness. I do hope you enjoy this prologue. I just need to set the atmosphere. I'm planning big and when I mean big. I meant small.

So, leave a review of what you think about this story. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years Ago**

* * *

"Alright..." a voice says.

"What?" A woman voice asks in mocking tone.

"I said alright, I will join..." the boy trails off, but he sounds like he has more to say.

"And?"

"...but on my own terms."

"Name them." The woman said quickly without so much of a stutter.

"I want you to spy on my family, let me know if they are in danger..."

"What will you do if they are in danger?"

"...I will save them." The woman grins.

"Done, anymore?"

"Yeah, let me just rest first..." the woman stands near the young teen to wait for more of his terms. "I want to become stronger ONLY to help the people. I don't want you to use me like a rapid dog."

"Done."

The boy breathes, trying to think some more about his terms. "keep me a secret from my friends at Beacon." The woman only smiles at that.

"Done."

"That is all my terms I guess."

"Good, now let's get you strap up to the machine." The boy perks up at that.

"Machine for what?"

"A machine that will make you...powerful."

* * *

 **Present time**

Headmaster Ozpin patiently waits for the two teams that will be in shock. He sent someone to Atlas, a good tracker and a Huntsman. That Huntsman sent him a photo that confirmed Qrows message.

Jaune Arc is in Atlas for what purpose? Could he be possibly be connected with that mysterious group that is in the shadows? It doesn't add up, Jaune disappears almost two years ago for unknown reasons.

Could that group be responsible for Jaune's disappearance? So many questions that need answers and he will get them soon when Jaune is here.

Ozpin turns around and takes a seat on his chair to think some more about this. _**SHE**_ hasn't made a move for over two years. That made him worry.

He knows that **she** is not the one to give up on this war. **She** plans things well and accordingly. Like how **she** exterminated the last Silver Eye warrior.

'May her soul rest in peace.' He's lucky that he found Ruby or else she would've been dead if _**SHE**_ ever finds out about her.

Ozpin sighs, he needs a cup of coffee to relieve him of this stress. So where are they?

* * *

"Come on guys, Glynda said we need to go to Ozpin's office. She said it's important." Ruby Rose said as she wears her usual wear for missions.

Yang Xiao Long puts on Ember Celica."Did she actually said it's important?"

Ruby just nervously chuckles. "Uh no! but when we usually go to Ozpin's office it's a super dangerous mission that I'm expecting."

Weiss Schnee loads dust in Myrtenaster. "Will you please be more specific in telling us what Glynda actually say." She coldly said.

Ruby lumps down acting like a hurt puppy. "Oh chillax Ice Queen. Our leader here just doesn't want to be late for an important meeting." Yang defends Ruby in her stead.

Weiss just looks away with a 'hmph' as Blake Belladonna prepares her weapon. "No matter what mission we do, we will still prevail."

"Yeah!" Said both sisters as Weiss just rolls her eyes with Blake smiling.

* * *

"Hey Renny, should we pack something for the road? Maybe a camping set? Oh! Oh! I know! We should pack extra grenades for Magnhild. Can we bring our beds?" Said Nora Valkyrie in high speed.

"Nora," Ren called out.

"Yes, Ren?"

"Why don't we just bring our weapons for now." Said Lie Ren in his monotone voice.

Nora thinks for a moment. "Okay Ren," She happily agrees as she kisses Ren on the cheeks which Ren smiles.

Pyrrha Nikos smiles at her two teammates she is lucky to have good friends that only sees her as a normal girl that wants to live an average life. She prepares her weapon Akouo and Milo.

She turns to look at an empty bed right next to hers. She stares at for a few minutes until Ren brings her out of her trance.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Are alright?" Asks Ren with concern in his voice.

Pyrrha quickly shakes her head as she turns to Ren. "What? Uh yes, yes I am!" She said to Ren who is not convinced.

"Pyrrha..." He called out.

Pyrrha looks away. "I'm fine Ren...I'm fine..." She trailed off.

"It's about Jaune isn't?" He asked.

Pyrrha sighs "Yeah, I'm just worried about him you know? It has been over 2 years! There has not been any sign of him yet."

"Look Pyrrha, we haven't found anything yet, we haven't even found his weapon or even his body." Pyrrha was about to argue with what Ren said, but he cut her to it.

"Which is a good thing. It means he is still alive out there somewhere. We just have to find him." Pyrrha just thinks before putting on a smile.

"Your right Ren, hey how are you good at cheering people up?" She asked.

Which Ren smirks "Answer Nora's Trillion questions, you might learn a thing or two about cheering someone up." That made Pyrrha chuckled.

"Hey guys, hurry up! Team RWBY is here!" Nora called out from the hallway.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Ren called out as they both went out to meet their friends.

"Good, were all here." Said Glynda, as the teams smiled.

"Off we go then." Glynda turned around with the teams in tow.

* * *

 **Mistral**

"How's your trip kid?" Asked a man dressed in a suit who is smoking a cig.

A man who is in another suit walks in as he said it. "You won't be hearing from them anytime soon or ever." Said the young man.

The young man's Father finishes pouring liquor in two cups he walks over to his son and hands him a cup. They cheer before drinking.

The Father finishes his and put the cup on the counter. He then walks over to his son again who finish his cup.

"That is a nice jacket." He complimented to his son.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." He then strikes him in the stomach and punches him behind the head as well. His son went to the ground hard. That man name Avi just watch in silence while smoking the cig.

The boy vomits which his Father throws a towel at him. " _ **Clean that up,**_ " said in an unknown language.

The Father who is named Viggo Tarasov, a mob boss for the Russian mafia, folds his red sleeves up to beat his son some more.

"What did I do?" The son named Losef Tarasov said in pain.

" _ **You fucked up, that's what you did!**_ " Viggo said in rage and in that language.

"We did what you ask no one saw shit."

Viggo picks his son up. "I'm not talking about Mistral's Atlantic City hm?" He wipes of something on his son's face and slams it on the table.

"What then? You mean that girl I kidnap? So what? I kidnap a girl!" Viggo kicks his son's balls, punch him in the face and drops him to the ground.

Losef looks at his father with fear, anger, and confusion. Viggo just goes back behind the counter bar and pours himself another drink.

Viggo sighs. "It's not what you did son that angers me so. It's who you kidnap that worries me."

"Who? That bitch is a nobody!" Viggo looks at his son's eyes with anger and fear?

"That 'bitch' is a part of the Arc family." He said with fear as he gulps down his drink.

Losef still does not get it, he knows that the Arc family are a Huntresses family along with their dad, but he made sure that they don't have any criminal connection whatsoever. That's why he grabs the blonde bitch to take her as his own personal sex slave, considering his position in the crime underworld. His Father began to speak as he walks out the counter bar and right next to Avi.

"Do you know the group called the Organization?" He asked his son.

"Yeah," Still moaning in pain.

"They have the most powerful agent that is once our associate. We call him Baba Yaga." Avi's eyes widen a bit.

"The Boogeyman?"

"Well, Jaune **Wick** wasn't exactly the Boogeyman. He was the one you sent to kill the fucking Boogeyman." Viggo said with a hint of anger towards his son.

Losef is starting to understand what he got himself into "Oh."

"You know, his last name wasn't **Wick** , that is just a cover up..." He began as he walks over to his son as he stares into his eyes "...His real last name is **Arc** , Jaune fucking _**Arc**_."

Losef fully understands, in lame man's terms. He fucked up bad.

"Jaune is a man of focus, commitment, sheer will. Something you know very little about." Viggo pause for a moment before he tells his son another story.

"I once saw him kill five men in bar...with a pencil...with a fucking...pencil." Viggo walks over to Avi to do a stabbing motion on his neck to spook him.

"Since you kidnap his sister..." He pours another cup of liquor "... I got a call from The Organization that he is coming for you." He gulps it down as he leaves, but his son stops him.

"Father I can make this right!"

"Oh, how do you plan that?"

"By finishing what I started."

"What the-Did he hear a fucking word that I said?"

" _ **Dad, I can do this, please!**_ " He pleaded in that language, but his father only hugs him.

"Son, listen, Jaune will come for you and you will do nothing because you can do NOTHING! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SITE!"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

"Ah, team RWBY and NPR. I'm glad you all are here." Ozpin greeted them.

"We are always ready to go on a mission Headmaster Ozpin." Said Ruby with such determination.

Ozpin smiles at all of them and proud of every single one for being the best of Beacon Academy.

Ruby changed after two years, her hair is long as well as her clothes. Gone the typical black dress corset with long sleeves.

She now wears a long white sleeve with metal plated corset with shorter skirt and stalkings. Her weapon Crescent Rose is powerful. It can fire from really far away and can shoot dust rounds.

Weiss Schnee changed her clothes with more elegance than combat. She now wears a white faded blue dress that reaches the floor with long sleeves. It has a cut between the legs so that she can be more mobile and to show her snowy legs. She also wears high heels and lets her hair fall down behind her back instead of a bun.

Her weapon is made of the finest metal in Remnant with fully pack cartridges that she can load fast.

Yang changed into a more wild set of clothes. She wears a sleeveless jacket with her emblem behind her back, short tight pants with her long light purple socks that only reach her knees. Combat boots and yellow tight short T-shirt as her undershirt. Her hair is still long as ever in a ponytail, but if you cut it. You will be going to your funeral.

Her weapon can now shoot 20 pellet shells with in her gauntlet.

Blake changed her clothes with a long white coat, a strapless black bra, long black shredded pants and black shoes. She is showing her cat ears because she finally has the courage to show them.

Her weapon has an extended mag with powerful bullets.

Nora changed into a more tank side as she is covered from head to toe with armor. Her helmet supports two wings on each side. Her weapon can now shoot dust cartridges. Basically a monster in happy girl form.

Ren changed his clothes to a normal extent as he has long sleeves and white pants. He doesn't wear shoes anymore. His weapon can now extend the blades with a long mag.

Pyrrha changed armor, she too was covered from head to toe in golden armor. On the center of her chest was an emerald. Her headpiece can transform into a helmet when she is in battle.

"Indeed, which why I am proud to give you this specific mission." He said as Glynda walks behind him by his side while setting the mug on the table.

"What kind of mission?" Nora happily asked.

"A rescue mission..." Nora pouts as Ozpin's smile gets wider.

"Who we will be rescuing?" Pyrrha asked as a picture appeared on the center of Ozpin's table.

It shows a picture of a man in a black suit with hair that looks like a girl and extended goatee. The two teams gasps of who it is.

"Is that?" Pyrrha tried to ask but was in shock.

"Yes, Jaune Arc."

* * *

"This is Wick, Jaune Wick that's right. I like to make a dinner reservation for twelve."

* * *

Dun dun, alright. 2000 words. You are lucky I stop there or I will burn your house down. Hahaha sorry, that was just a reference where the Spanish guy burns John's house and Winston telling him "Your lucky he stops there".

Anyway, I gotta apologize now because if you start noticing it going bad half way then I'm so sorry. Half of the advance mistakes are wordy sentences, word choice (which I'm trying to expand my vocabulary), wrong phrasing and some more other stuff that most of you won't probably care (except incomplete sentences which I need to punch immediately). This 2000 word chapter produce 25 mistakes I think, not including this. (Because of this Author's note added with the 25 mistakes, the mistakes are 32 now!)

This is one of the reasons why I stick with 1000 word chapters because if I do like 10k word it won't probably make any sense and it will only be filled with nonsense fighting. Passive and Active voice is a b***h to tackle since I have to make the sentence and the sentence describing the sentence in some sort of tense so if you notice a sentence in present tense and the sentence describing it in past tense, just ignore it for now. I'm trying to make a style of writing.

So I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter for now because school started and I gotta do some homework, BYE!


End file.
